Mz Attica
by NaeNae1495
Summary: What if Jake and Jesse had a sister? She is as heavily involved in the crew as her brothers. What happens when Ghost gets out of jail with a job offer? Is she as trusting as the guys or does she have Ghost's number from the beginning? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TAKERS BUT MY OC IS MINE AND HER PART IN THIS STORY IS MINE.
1. Chapter 1

I'm wearing black slacks, a blue blouse tucked in, and a black blazer over it with my briefcase in hand as I head to our meeting point. My hair is straight and I'm wearing reading glasses. I enter right after Jake. John and G are in suits and Jake is wearing a delivery boy uniform. I love dressing up when heading to location.

"Who needs their numbers crunched?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Jesses comes in after me in a janitor's outfit with the janitor's cart.

"I heard there was something wrong with the toilets." He says and we all laugh softly when he says that as he turns his hat around.

"Alright, fellas we got less than one hour. Let's go." G tells us.

They reach into the cart Jesse has and start changing. I don't grab one of the suits because I'm not heading to the bank floor. I'm handling surveillance and communication. As I bend down to pick up my laptop, John looks over and lets out a whistle.

"You sure have filled out nicely baby girl." John says and I chuckle as Jake and Jesse hit him upside his head. I hack into the bank's security. I can see everything they're seeing or not seeing.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate the blatant checking out of my figure." I tease John

"Let's keep focus, fellas." G says, giving John a pointed look. I make sure their earpieces are in good and send them on their way.

I watch on the security footage as they get off the elevators on the ground floor.

"Now." G tells me and I cut the security footage to the elevators and make them shut down except for one that's cleared for their exit. It'll make a good distraction so whoever's working surveillance will be focusing on something else. I see the guys walk in and do their thing. They take out the security guard on the floor and get everyone down. I roll my eyes when Jesse makes signs at the camera. He's so full of himself. Everything's going good when one of the tellers pushes the silent alarm. There's always one person who wants to be the hero. She doesn't even know she's helping our job. Once the alarm is activated, you can't turn it off. I see John taking the girl to the phone as I cut footage on the bank floor and close my laptop after making sure it can't be traced back. I put all the guys' clothes and anything we brought into the cart.

I push the cart out the window and in the alleyway besides the bank next to my car. I measured that perfectly. I take the stairs down and see AJ coming up them. I touch his hand and wink at him before exiting out the back and heading to my car. I lit up a cigarette and take a few puffs before walking to my car and getting the lighter fluid from the back. I splash it all over the smashed cart and when I'm done with my cigarette I throw it on the pile. I watch as everything goes up in flames and watch it for a bit, making sure it burns. I start walking toward my car when I see a news helicopter leaving from on top of the bank. I grin before hopping into my 1967 Shelby Mustang GT-500 and driving off.

I've been in the crew since I turned 19 and they found out what a computer whiz I am. I don't wanna toot my own horn, but a girl can hack into the unhackable and I've never been caught. I **won't ever **get caught. I can hack into bank security systems in a second and it's basically my job. I'm a thief, it's what I do. My older brother never wanted me involved, but he was shit out of luck. This is not just my job, we're a family. I never introduced myself, did I? Well, my name is Jessica and Jesse and Jake Attica are my brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

It's late when I make it to the club. I had to stop at my condo and I change into some gray sweats and a black tank top. I take my hair and put it in a ponytail. I also checked to make sure I left no trail behind. I'm good, but since Ghost has been caught I always double check everything. I enter the club and don't see AJ on the piano. So, I head upstairs to see my brothers. Jesse's counting money and Jake's taking a drink.

"Hey Double J." I say as I kiss Jake on the cheek before sitting next to Jesse. I call them that because they are almost always a united front.

"Hi Jess." Jesse says kissing my forehead

"Hey baby girl." Jake says

"What's good?" I ask

"We are rolling in some serious dough here, sis." Jesse tells me.

"As it should be. So, Jake, did you tell Jesse yet?" I ask abruptly

"Tell me what?" Jesse asks looking at me then Jake

"I guess that's a no." I mumble as Jake answers

"Dad called last night and he wants us to come see him" He tells Jesse and Jesse immediately starts shaking his head.

"No. Hell no. I've seen Dad in jail. I've been in juvie and I'm not going back. Not for you, not for Jessica, not for Dad, not for anybody. Ever." Jesse says and I sigh

"Nobody's asking you to go back. I know you hate it there, but he's our father and he wants to see us. At least think about it." I say and he reluctantly nods his head. I get up intending to head downstairs when Jake stops me.

"Dad's only got five years left. When he gets out, maybe we can build him a house. Cool?" He asks

"Cool." Jesse and I say at the same time and as I walk down the stairs I see AJ at his piano.

"I've been looking for you." He says as I sit on the bench next to him.

"I just got here and you weren't here so I went to talk to my brothers." I tell him as I lean over and kiss him. He stops playing and kisses me back passionately.

"Enough of that. Just because I accepted the relationship, doesn't mean I have to like it." I hear Jake teasing and we break apart. I look at Jake and I roll my eyes at him. AJ and I started dating about a year and a half ago. We tried to keep it secret because we didn't know how the guys would take to mixing business with pleasure, but it all came out and my brothers weren't happy. Jesse was mad because we are supposed to tell each other everything, and Jake, because he used to want me to find someone who would make me want to give the thieving up. He came to grips with it for my sake and the relationship we have.

"Whatever Jake. Mind your business." I say

"You are my business." He says

"Oh yea. I forgot, Mr. Big Brother Jake." I tease him and he chuckles before looking at Lily and a serious expression comes over his face.

"You remember the song?" Jake asks AJ putting his fist and AJ dabs it while nodding his head. Jake walks toward Lily as I look at AJ confused.

"What song?" I ask him and he shakes his head

"Just watch." He tells me while playing the song. I see Jake walk over to Lily and lean over her shoulder and they talk before Jake pulls a jewelry box out and put it on the table.

"Oh my god." I whisper as I watch Lily unwrap it. I could see the sparkle of the diamond from the piano. I lean my head on AJ's shoulder as I watch Lily say yes and they embrace.

"They really are perfect together." I say to myself, but AJ hears me

"I'd say so. They aren't the only ones, though." He tells me and I look up to see him looking intently at me. I blush and thank god for my light brown complexion. I lean up and kiss him on the lips sweetly before pulling back and looking at him.

"I gotta go because I have an early shift in the morning, but I'll see you at the club tomorrow night. Tell the guys to keep my charity cut for Breast Cancer research. I love you." I say and get up, not without kissing him one more time.

"I love you, too. Bye babe." AJ says

"Congratulations guys! I'm totally happy for you and I'll see you tomorrow night." I tell Lily and Jake

"Thanks Baby Girl. Goodnight." Jake says

"Night Jessica." Lily says and I exit the club heading for home.

* * *

><p>I actually make an honest living outside of the crew. It doesn't pay nearly as much, but I love it. I work in pediatrics at the hospital and I've been there for 2 years. I know shocking, right? I was always a bit of a nerd. I graduated at 17 and got a Bachelor of Science in Nursing. I wanted to be in pediatrics because I love kids. I get to the Pediatric floor and head straight to the locker room. After putting my stuff away, I walk up to the station to get my patients from Janice.<p>

"Hey J." I say and she hands me my file.

"Hey Jess. Your favorite boy's here." She says

"Where's he at?" I ask with a smile

"Room 7 on the end. He's been asking and waiting for you." She says with a smile of her own and I walk down to room 7

"A little birdie told me someone was waiting for me." I say as walk into the room

"Jessica!" The little boy says and gets off the table to give me a hug.

"Edward Scissorhands! What's up, buddy?" I ask him as I hug

"Nothing." He answers before sitting on the bed

"Where's your parents?" I ask him

"I told them I wanted to do this myself this time, but they're in the waiting room." He says and I engage in a conversation with him about sports and comics as I hook him up to the dialysis machine. I find engaging with the kids, keeps their mind from thinking about what exactly is happening to them. Afterward, I tell him to rest while I talk to his parents.

"Hey Jessica." Eddie's mom says

"Good morning guys." I say and give them hugs. Eddie's been here for so long, that I've come to know them.

"How's Eddie doing?" Eddie's dad asks

"Well, Eddie is doing a lot better. I checked over the blood work I sent in last time and his kidneys are doing a lot better. I'm thinking he can move on to only having to be on the dialysis machine once a month instead of twice." I tell them and their faces break out into smiles

"Thank you so much Jessica." Eddie's mother says

"Don't don't thank me. The dialysis machine did all the work. Now, Eddie's ready to go and I've got other patients so I'll see you in a month" I say as I start walking out

"Jessica?" I hear and turn around "You've helped Eddie and us through this and we can't thank you enough for it." Eddie's dad says

"Your welcome Mr. Hatcher." I say before leaving the room and finishing my rounds.

* * *

><p>After I came home from work, I got ready to go to the club tonight. I pull out a red dress with a halter strap that ties in the back and has a plunging neckline. I put on my black Louboutins and a diamond necklace AJ bought for me. I put my hair up in a bun with curled tendrils in my face and some chandelier earrings. I wanted my hair up to accentuate my neck. I put on my makeup so my skin glows and my black eyeliner pops, I decide to go with lip gloss instead of lip stick. I grab my black clutch before getting into my Mustang and drive off to the club.<p>

When I get there all the guys are there and talking. I park between John's car and Jesse's bike. I open the door and step out one foot at a time. I walk to the guys and they all stare at me.

"You've obviously been waiting for the sexiest taker to arrive, well here I am." I say putting my hand on my hip.

"Here you are." AJ says before grabbing my face and kissing my passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and his go to my waist pulling my closer. We heard several throats clear before we separated. I gently wipe the lip gloss off lips, before caressing his cheek. He leans to whisper in my ear.

"We'll finish this later." He says and I nod with a giggle as he playfully bites my ear.

"Oh god. Would you guys come on? You two are sickening." Jake says and I mock glare at him. I pull all the way away from AJ, but hold his hand.

"Excuse me, but you and Lily used to make out all over our house. That's why I moved out." I tell him

"Yeah that and you needed a place to sex with AJ uninterrupted." Jesse mumbles but everyone hears him so I smack him upside the head with my clutch, hard. "Ow!"

"That's what you get." I say before going around and giving all the guys kisses on the cheek.

"We're gonna talk about the dress later." Jake tells me when I get to him and I fight an eye roll.

"Let's go boys." I say before taking AJ's hand and heading toward the club. We walk in and the guys head straight upstairs. I stop at the stairs to talk to Lily.

"Hey Lil." I say giving her a big hug.

"Hi Jess." She says hugging me back.

"So, have you guys talked about the wedding yet?" I ask her

"No, but we want it in spring." She says

"That would be beautiful. Well, you just let me know anything you need and I'll be nothing but happy to help." I tell her

"OK, thanks Jessica." She says and I give her smile.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna head upstairs now." I tell her before walking up the stairs and entering half conversation.

"I don't trust him." Jake says

"Don't trust who?" I ask as I go to sit on AJ's lap and cross my legs.

"Ghost. He broke into John's house to say hi." Jesse says sarcastically

"What the hell does he want?" I ask. It's no secret, there's no love lost between me and Ghost. I've always found him to be a pompous asshole who thinks he's always right. We used to clash all the time over strategies. I do have to say, he was always serious about his money. I always thought everything was business with him. When he got sent to jail, I wasn't too sad, but I wasn't happy either.

"He's offering us a job." G says and I look at him like he's crazy.

"A job? We're supposed to wait between jobs. Plus, didn't he just get out?" I say rushed because I'm confused again

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks this is stupid." Jake says

"Relax" G says

"The dude's trouble." AJ adds

"I think he's on to something, though. He says it's big." Jesse says looking Jake

"Do I look like I care what he says?" Jake asks looking directly at Jesse

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Jesse tells Jake "I'm going to the loft…private party." He sings and everyone laughs

"You're stupid." I tell him with a smile on my face so he knows I'm kidding.

"And I love you too, Sis." He says before heading to go down stairs and bumping into Lily.

"Where are you going?" Lily asks

"None of yo damn business." Jesse says before disappearing downstairs

"Something's wrong with him, Jake. Are you sure I'm related to him?" I ask and everyone laughs.

"Because of the whole the same parents thing and the fact I was there when you both were born all lead me to believe you two are related." Jake tells me in mock seriousness.

"I still want a DNA test." I mumble and they laugh again. I get up to pour a shot for myself from the table behind AJ and stand there.

"Baby, who bought the Dom?" Jake asks and Lily puts the bottle on the table.

"It's for Johnny boy. It's from the girl in the green at the bar." Lily says and I roll my eyes. Everyone leans over to look at her. She's a cute little blonde.

"Don't let her pay for it." John says

"What? I could show how to make her pay for it….if I didn't already have the love of my life" AJ tries to save himself when he makes eye contact with him I give him the dirtiest look.

"That was an alright save." I tell him pouring another shot. AJ gets up and walks toward me. I try to walk away, but he boxes me in putting hands on either side of me.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asks looking in my eyes

"No." I tell him

"Please? I didn't mean it." He asks, rubbing his nose up and down my neck and I feel my dissolve weakening.

"UGH! Fine." I tell him and he pulls back to kiss me on the lips

"You have to show me how you pull that off. You know she never forgets." John says making the others laugh. I move myself from in front of AJ so I'm standing behind the chair he was sitting in.

"I don't know if you could handle the things, he would have to show you." I tell John with a wink and he raises an eyebrow in challenge as Jake's mouth is open.

"As a matter of fact, I don't know why two fine black women as us hang with such losers like you guys. Do you know why Lily?" I ask her

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." Lily says

"I know why, it's because you love us." Jake says and the guys nod their heads in agreement. I take a moment to look as if I'm thinking about it.

"If that's what you wanna believe to make yourselves feel better." I tease them

"I'll be back later." Lily says and as she goes to exit someone comes into the room.

"Ghost?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ghost." Lily says in surprise

"It's been a long time, girl." Ghost tells Lily looking at her. I'm shocked to see him here. I mean Ghost is here, in the flesh. He's looks good to be just out of jail. That suit looks mighty expensive.

"When'd you get out?" Lily asks, clearly in shock.

"Why? You miss me?" Ghost asks going to touch Lily, but Jake quickly stops him.

"Ghost, you need to back up." Jake says in a firm voice.

"Easy Jake, I wish you guys the best. It's the past. I'm here to talk about the future, if I may?" Ghost says walking further in like he hasn't been gone for 5 years and we're all friends. AJ's now sitting in the chair and I'm sitting on the arm of it.

"I told you tomorrow, Ghost." John says

"I'm not here to bust any balls. It's just business. Alright?" Ghost says and G slightly nods his head.

"AJ, any new tats?" Ghost ask looking at AJ

"Yeah man, a couple." AJ responds

"Me too. Wow, look at the Mz. Attica all grown up. You are looking good girl. It's good to see you." He says looking at me

"If only I could say the same the same for you." I say with a fake smile on my face. AJ puts his hand on my thigh. Ghost notices but doesn't speak on it. I see Jake talking to Lily and her exiting.

"G, how's my man?" Ghost asks and he shakes hands with G.

"I'm good mate." G says. The tension in the room is undeniable.

"A lot of tension in the room, huh?" Ghost asks and I roll my eyes

"That should tell you something about your presence." I say aloud and Ghost smirks at me before shaking his head. AJ squeezes my thigh and I sigh crossing my arms, my silent promise I'll keep the smart remarks to a minimum.

"What do you want, Ghost?" G asks

"Goddamn, it's like that?" Ghost asks looking around the room.

"It's like that." G confirms and I almost detect a hurt look on his face before it's wiped away with a smug look as he takes a cigar from the cigar box.

"Well, I'll be brief. I say we go _Italian Job_ on that ass." Ghost says and I blink going through that movie in my mind. He wants to blow up a street? What! We all exchange glances around the room. G laughs.

"Why don't we take this upstairs guys?" G asks as we get up and follow him to the roof. One thing I love about being an important part of the group is that I'm mostly included in everything. It doesn't matter that I'm a female.

"Same plan as before, gentlemen. 25 to 35 mill, and all the cash you can carry. We gotta move fast, though." Ghost says and I know I'm not gonna like the how fast

"How fast?" G asks

"By next Tuesday." Ghost answers and I stare at him open mouthed for a split second

"What?" G asks

"Ghost, you want us to take down an armored truck in five days?" Jake states in disbelief

"That's not even worth talking about unless you got the route and they change the route all the time, which screws us up." G says

"Yea man. You got the route?" AJ asks and it sounds almost teasingly

"Oh, I got it. Exact one from Tuesday." Ghost says, pulling out some paper from his suit jacket and handing it to G. "Anymore questions?"

"How'd you get it?" I ask him

"In the joint, I got in with this Russian. I had the pleasure of keeping these Compton guys off him. In return, he had his comrades on the outside put the strong arm on the dispatcher. So if the dispatcher messes up they'll kill his whole family in the Ukraine, down to the sheep dogs." Ghost says as he takes a drag of the cigar.

"Why should we trust the Russians?" John asks

"They love their sheep dogs. All bullshit aside, I'm in for a quarter mill to the Russians off my cut when the job ends. It's not your concern, so don't trust the Russians trust greed." Ghost answers

"Why should we trust you?" AJ asks the 25 to 35 million dollar question. I stare intently at Ghost's face awaiting his answer.

"Shit AJ, I'm fresh out. I ain't in no hurry to go back. Besides, why would I screw over my guys? Especially when they're holding all my money, right?" Ghost responds. It seems honest, but there's this glint in his eye I don't like.

"Ok, what about the setup? I mean there's no under route then there's the logistics you know, I mean Jake's right. 5 days is a real short fuse." AJ tells Ghost

"That's where you and Mz. Attica come in. I trust when you guys put your heads together, you're figure it out." Ghost says smugly. Oh, so now you're plan rests on our shoulders? "Either way, I need to know tonight. If you ain't got the heart to pull it off, alright, we settle off the money you owe me and _sianara_. I appreciate your time gentlemen. Thanks for the cigar." He says before leaving the roof.

Everybody's quiet for a while thinking before AJ speaks up first.

"Hey G, let me see the route." AJ says and G hands him the paper. We both look at it.

"This is not how we do business, gentlemen. It's too fast, too rushed. It's a lot of money, but this whole thing feels forced. I mean, five days? Five?" Jake says exasperated

"Yeah man, but you know we could get the set up right." AJ says

"Bet big, win big. It's the only way to play." John says

"That's a cute Playoffs analogy, but we are talking about prison time or no prison. Shit, we are talking about life or death fucking with Russians and armored trucks." I say irritated

"Watch your mouth." Jake tells me and I scowl at him. He's only 2 years older than me. I'm the middle child and Jesse is also 2 years younger than me.

"We're takers gents. It's what we do for a living, we take. It's a lot of money guys. It's what we're here for." G says, stating the obvious. I get all that, but it just doesn't seem right.

"You sure about this?" Jake asks and I look at him in shock. He can't be giving in, already?

"If it checks out." G states and Jake looks at everyone before answering

"If it checks out, I'm in." Jake says and I close my eyes with a sigh.

"Seriously Jake? Com'on, I thought you'd at least see reason." I say as I make eye contact with him

"Don't be like that Jessica. This could be a great opportunity." Jake says and I shake my head before sighing.

"Whatever. Let's just see if it checks out first." I say and walk back inside without waiting for an answer.

I called Jesse and AJ and I went over the map. We now have it on a table with the guys surrounding it.

"Alright, so for this route Ghost is talking about we only stand a chance right there." I say putting one of the toy cars on the map.

"What's there?" Ghost asks

"It's an old subway car turnaround. It's large enough and it's parallel to the street. It's kinda perfect. I mean we can get access to both streets. I say we hold them up at 4th and Olive. We need to get down there and get some Intel on the street patterns and traffic density, but it looks good." AJ says sitting down while I stand by his chair.

"Once we determine the blast radius and traffic density I can tell you how much C4 you're gonna need." Jake says

"What about exits?" G asks

"It's a working progress. We need to get down there and check it out." I tell him

"Get me some exits." G says and I nod my head "Good work." It's late and we got some work to do. I'm definitely ready to go home.

"I'm out guys. It's been a…eventful day." I say and grab my clutch from the table. I see AJ stand up, too.

"I'm gonna head out, too. We'll see you guys tomorrow." AJ says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Night." The guys say

"Love you guys." I say before turning around with AJ and walking away.

"Love you, too." I hear Ghost mocking voice. I keep walking to not let him know it bothered me.

"Not you Casper." I say over my shoulder as AJ and I exit the now closed club.

AJ walks me to my car and I lean against it with him in front of me.

"Who's place?" I ask him.

"Yours." He tells me as he kisses me. We part and get into our cars.

We walk into my condo and I drop my purse on the counter. AJ wraps his arms around my waist from behind and follows me to my room. I walk to my vanity and AJ takes off my necklace, putting it on the table, while kissing my neck and I sigh.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks and I lock eyes with him in the mirror

"Ghost just unnerves me." I say

"It's gonna be fine. Stop worrying so much, doll. It'll be fine." He says, pulling the strings of my halter strap and it falls over my shoulders. I smirk at him in the mirror.

"Are you trying to distract me and get lucky tonight, Mister?" I tease him. He kisses the side of my neck and sucks lightly while I bite back a moan.

"Absolutely." He says huskily and I turn around kissing him passionately. He trails his hands down my back to my butt and squeezes causing me to groan. He runs his hands under my dress to grip the back of my thighs before lifting me up and I wrap my legs around him. I giggle as he walks us over to the bed before gently lying me down.

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's the next morning and I have to get up and work a shift at the hospital. It's my last shift before I take a "leave of absence". I need the time off for the heist. I walk out my room to see Jesse in sitting on my counter eating some cereal. Ever since I've gave him a key, he's always in my condo eating my food when he's lazy or just coming to bug me.

"Don't you have a home to eat your own cereal?" I ask him as I fix myself a bagel.

"Yea, but your cereal just tastes SO much better." He says while taking a big bite and I roll my eyes

"You just like eating all my food." I tell him

"That too." He agrees and I can't help but laugh. Even though Jake and Jesse are close, Jesse has always been my baby. I've taken care of him and I think it's because our mom died when he was so little that I became his mother figure.

"What are you doing today?" I ask him as I take a bite of my bagel

"Chillin with one of my ladies." He says

"One of those hoochies, my bad, 'ladies' are gonna give you something if you aren't careful. Wait, didn't that happen?" I tell him, reminding him of the VD scare he had a few months ago. That trick was dirty, but he didn't get anything luckily. He just rolls his eyes at me and hops off the counter putting his bowl in the sink.

"I'm serious Jess. You're always taking risks and one day it's gonna bite you in the ass." I say and he nods his head

"I know Jessica. You worry too much." He tells me

"I know, but it's because I love you. You're my lil brother." I say and he hugs me

"I love you too, big sis. But you should be worrying more about your hair cause it looks like you sweat you perm out." He tells me looking behind me and I turn to see AJ walking out of the bedroom no shirt and sweats. Jesse runs out the door before I could smack him.

"Jesse Attica!" I scream and AJ laughs

* * *

><p>I'm working at the main desk today answering the phones and filling out paper work. I hear my name being called and look up to see Mr. Hatcher, Eddie, and another man I dont know.<p>

"Hi Jessica." Eddie says

"Hey Edward Scissorhands. Hello Mr. Hatcher. What are you guys doing here today?" I ask

"I just have some insurance papers to fill out." He answers

"And who is this gentleman?" I ask, indicating to the older guy next to Mr. Hatcher

"Oh, this is Jack Welles. He's Eddie's godfather and my partner with the LAPD. Jack this is Jessica. She's worked closely with Eddie since he's been here." Mr. Hatcher answers and Welles puts his hand out and I shake it

"It's nice to meet you. Any big cases for you guys?" I ask teasing

"Actually, we're working on that bank robbery that happened a few couple days ago. All we know was there were multiple assailants." Hatcher says and I slightly tense before relaxing. I look at Welles and he looks like he saw me, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, I hope you get your men." I say

"We always do." Welles says looking at me and it sounds like a veiled threat, but I'm just being paranoid.

"Well, any insurance paperwork will be dealt with on the 5th floor." I tell Hatcher and he nods at me before leading Eddie away. Welles lingers, studying me before following them.

That Welles guy gives me the creeps. He can't know about us. Ghost being out is just making me hella paranoid.

* * *

><p>Its night and AJ and I are heading to get the C4. This is definitely one of my favorite things to do. I'm wearing tight skinny jeans, a purple blouse that pushes my boobs up and shows a lot of cleavage, plus my converse. My hair is curled and I'm wearing hoops. AJ's wearing dress pant and a dress shirt with his signature fedora hat.<p>

"What's up?" AJ says to the guy as we walk to the trailer. The guy glances at AJ, but looks me up and down checking me out. We enter the trailer and the "bodyguard" checks both of us. He gets a little touchier with me, and squeezes my butt so I push him away and glare at him.

"You guys come alone?" The guy asks and I nod my head

"Just like we discussed over the phone." I tell him and AJ walks up to his desk.

"You Paulie?" He asks

"Like the sign says." Paulie answers "You're the ones that want the C4?"

"Like we said over the phone." AJ confirms

"I know the streets gone dry. Someone bought up a big pile of it and that brings you to me." Paulie comments

"You're a smart man." I say with a smile

"So let me see your Category 1 permit?" Paul asks

"Permit? I thought this was supposed to be simple." I say and lean over the desk, showing my cleavage and Paulie stares for a minute.

"It is, if you got a permit." Paulie responds and AJ pulls a wad of money out his pocket. This can go one of two ways: Paulie takes the money and the peepshow and gives us the C4 or he's an asshole we have to beat his ass.

"My Category 1." AJ says, slamming it down on the desk.

The guy smirks "Yeah, it is simple. We take your money and you don't get shit." And the answer is number two.

AJ sees one dude swinging a bat at him and blocks it by twisting the dude's arms and hitting him with the bat before taking the bat and tossing it to me as the dude falls to the floor. I hit Paulie with it as he grabs a gun and he falls over his desk. The bodyguard grabs AJ and lifts him up to the ceiling, slamming him against it before tossing him through a door to another room. I hit him from behind with the bat and he falls to the floor. I hit him again with the bat when Paulie tackles me to the floor from behind. I hit my face hard on the floor and Paulie gets on top of me and hits me in the face. AJ hits him in the back with this broomstick he has in his hand. I quickly get up and the bodyguard gets up slamming AJ against a wall.

I pick up the bat again and hit him on the head one good time before he falls to the floor. The other dude tries to grab the bat from my hand but I see him from my peripheral vision and strike him in the gut making him fall to the ground before kicking him in stomach over and over again. All of a sudden, John and Ghost bust into the room. John is trying to get AJ to stop punching Paulie while Ghost picks me up and moves me away from the dude I was kicking.

"Don't touch me!" I say ripping myself from his grip. He smiles and lets me go before turning around and seeing the guy try to get up again. He pistol whips him and points the gun is his face.

"Move. I'll put three holes in yo head like a bowling ball big boy." Ghost says and I grin before I remember this isn't old times.

"Should have kept it simple, huh?" AJ says to Paulie as he takes the money back from him

"Thought you might need some backup." John says and I gawk at him

"Backup?" I ask in disbelief

"It looked like you were getting yo asses kicked." Ghost adds

"I told you guys to wait in the car." AJ says putting his fedora back on

"You had it under control?" Ghost asks in disbelief

"Actually we did." AJ tells him before walking out

"We could have handled it." I tell them before rubbing my jaw from where Paulie hit me and groaning "Damn." I say before walking over and kicking Paulie in the balls. John shoots me a look, but I walk out holding my hands up in surrender.

"You ok?" I ask AJ as I walk up to him by the car.

"I'm good." He says spitting out the blood in his mouth. I reach in the car and grab a tissue dabbing at his mouth. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My jaw's sore, but at least I'm not bleeding." I tease at the end and he fake laughs

"Aren't you funny?" He says and I lean in close to his ear

"I know." I say before kissing his cheek and getting in the car waiting for John and Ghost to come back with the C4.

My brothers, AJ, and I are underground working. AJ is drilling holes in the street and I'm hacking into the street light data frame before getting the street I want to control the lights.

"I'm in." I tell Jesse who's on the phone with G.

"Jessica is in." Jesse tells G. "Do your thing, Jessica."

I switch all the lights on the street green and watch the cars swerve to miss each other.

"Ha!" I laugh

"John says stop showing off." Jesse tells me and I roll my eyes and return everything to its normal rotation.

Later that night, I'm in bed when I hear AJ come in. He has keys to my place and clothes here and the same for me at his place. We've been dating for more than a year and we haven't moved in together. We have tomorrow and then it's the heist.

"Hey Jess." AJ says as he enters my bedroom.

"Hey Babe." I say sitting up to look at him. "How'd it go with G?"

"If we drill an inch an hour, 16 holes in 64 hours it would get us one day for Jake and I to wire. We gotta keep a schedule, though." He tells me as he strips down to his boxers and gets in bed.

"It still feels rushed." I say, cuddling up to his chest.

"I know it is, but everything will work out. You'll see." He tells me kissing me softly.

"It better. We better all make it out of this of or I'm gonna kill Ghost." I tell him firmly.

"We'll be fine." AJ says and I turn around so he can spoon me and he wraps his arms firmly around my waist. I drape my arm over his and get comfortable before falling to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My brothers, AJ, and I are working in the tunnels when everyone gets hungry so Jesse and I decide to go get some hotdogs. I wanted to go because that's also where G and John are meeting Ghost. I send Jesse to the hot dog stand when I see G's SUV and decide to mess with John. I creep up the passenger side and quickly yank open the door.

"Boo!" I say and John jumps. I get in and close the door while laughing.

"That's not funny. You could have got shot." John tells me

"Whatever. You would have needed to be quicker on the draw. You're a bad look out. I shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you." I say and he sighs "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the old days." He says

"Oh, the days when Ghost was a respected member of the group and I still couldn't stand him. The days were I was Mz. Attica and I always needed to be watched and taken care of. The days were you, Jake, and G were scared to let me doing anything by myself in case I got hurt. That feels like forever go." I say and he laughs

"Yeah it does. We had some good times though." John says

"We did." I confirm

"Did you ever think we would be here?" He asks

"What? Me being in love with AJ and wondering if Ghost has our backs? Nah, but I really wouldn't change anything. I got my family and that's enough." I say seriously

"You and AJ. Yeah, I never saw that coming." John says with a laugh

"Me either, but I couldn't be happier. Well, minus our current predicament." I say with a cringe

"It'll work out." John says

"I hope. See you later, Johnny." I say before kissing his cheek and hopping out the car.

I cross the street as a cab pulls up and Ghost gets out. He looks at me with a smile and I keep walking to Jesse. I take my hotdog and sit by him.

"How's it going Sis?" He asks me as I take a bite.

"Good." I say shortly and he looks at me

"I can feel something is wrong with you." He tells me and I sigh

"I don't trust Ghost. Never have and I never will." I say

"I thought we've been over this Jess. Everything's checked out." He says

"I know, but I still don't trust or like him. It's just the way it is." I say

"Ok, but you'll see when everything goes good." He tells me before getting up. "Let's get this food to the boys before they eat their arms off."

I laugh and wrap my hot dog back up before putting it in the bag. I put on my helmet and get on the bike behind Jesse.

* * *

><p>This is the last night of us being in the tunnel and everyone's busy. Jake's putting the C4 into the ceiling and AJ and I are connecting everything to the detonator.<p>

"How's it hanging?" AJ asks Jake and I laugh

"You've got yourself a funny guy, sis." Jake says with a fake laugh

"I know, and I think I'll keep him for a little while longer." I say teasingly

"Alright, come on down." AJ tells Jake after he finishes with the C4. I step aside and let Jake and AJ wire the C4 to the wall. I stand aside and just look at AJ. I love that boy. I love all his tattoos and I just love everything about him. I get caught staring by Jesse who comes to stand by me.

"You love him, don't you?" Jesse asks looking at me and I stare back

"Absolutely." I say without hesitation.

'I'm glad you're happy sis." He tells me putting his arm around my shoulder and I put my around his waist.

"Me too. Jake has Lily, I have AJ, and you have…..your hand." I say before grinning and scurrying off.

"Jessica Attica!" Jesse yells

* * *

><p>Lily wanted to have a dinner before the big heist tomorrow and she invited everyone to her and Jake's. I was wearing a simple black cocktail dress and had my hair straight. I was wearing heels and I had put on some eyeliner, mascara, and shiny lip gloss.<p>

AJ and I got out of his car and walked up the Jake and Lily's place hand in hand. I knocked on the door and Lily answered.

"Hey guys." She says giving us big hugs.

"Hey Lily." AJ says

"The boys are in the living room." Lily tells him and he kisses my cheek before dismissing me.

"Hi Lily. Need any help in the kitchen?" I ask her

"Yes." She says and I follow her into the kitchen. "Can you fix up the salad?"

"Sure." She has the ingredients out and I start cutting up everything and mixing it together. "Any wedding plans besides having it in spring."

"Yeah. We think it should on a beach. For the colors, I'm thinking white and a soft purple." She answers

"That sounds beautiful. I can't wait to be there for it." I say

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Lily says nervously

"What?" I ask confused

"I know we're not best friends, but you're my closest friend and we both love Jake so I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?" Lily asks and I'm shocked

"What?" I say still confused

"If you don't want to, I totally understand…" She starts but I interrupt her

"No, I mean I'd love to be your maid of honor." I say

"Really?" She asks

"Really." I confirm and we hug each other tightly.

"Woah, is this a lesbian thing? I could totally get into that." I hear and see Ghost in the doorway. I glare at him before calling out

"G! You better get your friend Casper, before I cut his throat." I say loudly for everyone to hear and I hear a bunch of snickers plus my brother's voice

"Jessica! Watch your mouth!" Jake yells and I get annoyed. I walk past Ghost ignoring him and walk into the living room.

"I'm not 12 anymore. I can say what I want." I tell Jake looking at his face

"Not while you're my sister." He says

"I'm always gonna be your sister." I say exasperated

"Exactly." He says with a smirk and everyone laughs

"Shut up! It's not funny. You can't always boss me around." I tell him with a pout

"Yes I can. It's in the older brother handbook and it also shows my love for you." He says

"In that case…I love you too Jakey." I say grinning and he groans

"Don't call me that Jess." He says

"Oh I'm sorry. It's in the little sister handbook." I say with an innocent smile

"Ok, sorry to interrupt this family square off, but dinner's ready." Lily says coming into the room.

We enter the dining room and sit down to eat. We're all talking and laughing and I've even managed not to insult Ghost so much. Everyone's finishing when I ask Lily a serious question.

"Lily, as maid of honor…" I start, but I'm quickly interrupted

"Lily made you maid of honor?" Ghost asks

"Yes and thank you Tweetle Dumb." I tell him "As I was saying, as maid of honor I'm in charge of the Bachelorette right?"

"Yes…" She says cautiously

"Great, so how many strippers am I getting?" I ask

"What!" AJ exclaims

"You can't have any damn strippers." Jake says

"_I _don't want any strippers." Lily says, emphasizing "I"

"You have to have strippers. I mean between Jesse and John, Jake is gonna have like 50 strippers at his Bachelor party." I say and Jesse and John are out raged

"Hey!" They say

"Oh please, as much as I love the both of you, you guys are the biggest man whores ever." I tell them

"I'm insulted." John says

"Sorry Johnny Boy, the truth hurts." I say reaching over the table and patting his head.

"Well I disagree." Jesse says

"Don't get me started on you. How many times have I had to answer your phone playing your baby mama? I mean in High school everyone voted you most likely to get a girl pregnant." I reveal and everyone laughs

"Really?" G asked

"It wasn't official, but everyone thought it should have been in the yearbook." I say

"What were you voted?" AJ asks and I panic

"That's not important." I say quickly

"Most likely to become a criminal." Jesse says with a smile and everyone laughs

"Really?" G asks

"Yeah, but whatever. At least I haven't been caught yet." I say cutting a look to Ghost

"You got something to say Baby Attica?" Ghost asks

"It's Jessica. I'm not a baby anymore." I tell him

"And AJ would know all about that, right?" Ghost asks and the room goes deathly silent. Jake starts to stand up, but I stop him and I slowly and silently stand up.

"Casper, you have no idea how true of a statement that is. Too bad you won't ever know." I say before heading to the bathroom. I go in and lock the door. I walk over to the sink and take a few breaths before putting my hands on the sink and leaning over it. I can't lose my cool. This is business and after this I won't have to see his face again. I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask

"It's Jake." He says and I sigh before opening the door. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just over him." I say and Jake walks in closing the door.

"I know and after tomorrow we are done with him. I'm proud of you for not losing your cool." Jake says before pulling me into a hug. I lean my head against his chest.

"Thanks." I say and we stand there in silence before I speak again. "I miss Mom." Tears slip down my face

Jake sighs and holds me tighter "Me too, Jessica Rabbit. Me too."

I laugh "You haven't called me that in forever."

"I know, but that was your favorite movie as a kid." Jake says and we laugh. I pull back from the hug and Jake wipes my tears before kissing my forehead.

"Com'on. I can't let Casper think he actually won." I say and Jake shakes his head as we walk out the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Everything's calmed down and we're all in the lounge listening to AJ play the piano.<p>

"Ooh, Jess sing a song." Jesse says

"Nah, Jesse. I haven't sang in forever." I say, shaking my head.

"I think you should. Don't you guys wanna hear her sing?" Jake asks and everyone nods their heads

"Alright." I sigh and everyone cheers. I walk over to AJ and whisper the song in his ear. He nods and starts playing the intro.

"This is for our favorite engaged couple, Jake and Lily." I say before singing.

_If I ain't got nothing,_  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>If I ain't got something I don't give a damn,<em>  
><em>Cause I got it with you<em>  
><em>I don't know much about algebra but I know,<em>  
><em>One plus one equals two<em>

I put up my index right finger and my index right finger before putting them together.  
><em><br>And it's me and you_  
><em>That's all we'll have when the world is through<br>__Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love _  
><em>Darling you got enough for the both of us <em>

Jake and Lily get up and they start dancing. I smile at them.

_So come on baby,  
>Make love to me<em>  
><em>When my days look low<em>  
><em>Pull me in close and don't let me go<em>

I look at AJ as I sing and he winks at me.

_Make love to me_  
><em>So when the world's at war<em>  
><em>That our love will heal us all (right now baby)<br>__Make love to me (me,me,me,me) oh, oh_  
><em>Make love to me<em>

AJ has a mini piano solo. I sway back and forth staring at Lily and Jake. They really are cute together. Their love is strong like AJ and mine. I have to sing the next part with more force.

_Hey! I don't know much about guns but I,_  
><em>Ive been shot by you<br>Hey! __And I don't know when I'm gone die but I hope,_  
><em>That I'm gone die by you <em>  
><em>Hey! And I don't know much about fighting but I,<em>  
><em>I know I will fight for you <em>  
><em>Hey! Just when I ball up my fist I realize,<em>  
><em>That I'm laying right next to you baby<em>

I ball up my fist before opening it back up.

_We ain't got nothing but love _

I spread my arms out on either side of me before making a heart with my hands.

_And darling you got enough for the both of us _

I gently move my hand back and forth in front of me, gesturing toward another person and myself.

_Make love to me_  
><em>When my days look low<em>  
><em>Pull me in close and don't let me go<em>  
><em>Make love to me<em>  
><em>So when the world's at war<em>  
><em>That our love will heal us all (help me let down my guard)<em>

I lower my hands "when my days look low" and then place my right hand over my heart, "pull me in close and don't let me go".

_Make love to me (me,me,me,me) oh, oh_  
><em>Make love to me (me,me,me,me)<em>

I sway as a sing the last part. As I'm finished with the words, AJ plays the outro and I dance with every guy in the room. I was in such a good mood, I even danced with Casper. It felt like old times, and I'm actually a little excited about the heist now. But I'd trust the Russians before I trusted Ghost. That's saying a lot. We gone have to see what happens tomorrow...time to say a prayer.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the day of the heist and everyone's loading up the truck getting ready to go. Everyone's saying their goodbyes to Lily.

"We're gonna see you later. Don't worry, I'll take care of Jake." I tell her and give her a big hug.

"You take care of yourself, too. Ok?" She says as she pulls back from the hug.

"Always." I say before walking to the truck and getting in. I sit across from Ghost where the doors are. I watch Lily and Jake say their goodbyes and my heart clenches. It's sad, but we'll see her later tonight.

"Loverboy, com'on mate." G calls out to Jake and Jake kisses Lily before hopping into the truck and walking toward the front. I catch Ghost staring at Lily as the truck starts up and I make sure Jake is far enough away before I speak.

"The past, huh?" I say with a snort "It's funny how the past has a way of sneaking up on you." I tell Ghost with a smirk. He looks at me, but doesn't say anything. I move to get changed into my construction uniform.

We get to street and head back to the tunnels. I get in and G immediately tells me to mess up the traffic lights. I do and Officer Ghost is there to guide traffic.

"Officer on duty." I hear Ghost in my earpiece

"All right, Officer. The package is due in five minutes." G tells goes before switching to his Bluetooth. "Crow's nest. Put an eye on him." I know G is talking to John. We have to make sure if something goes wrong, Ghost doesn't get to walk away.

Everyone grabs a gun and makes sure it's all loaded.

"Package is late." G tells Ghost

"Must've gotten hung up. They'll be here. Goddamn! Get off my ass." Ghost says

"This is not good. This is Not. Good." Jake say panicking

"It could have gotten stuck behind traffic or something." I say trying to be reasonable, but on the inside I'm freaking out like Jake.

"Com'on guys, have some faith." Ghost says

"I never trusted this guy. This is bad, we gotta do something." Jake says

"This is L.A. man. Nothing runs on time." AJ adds

"Damn all that. We got a shitload of C-4, and we're live down here. Come on." Jake says and I share a look with Jesse who I'm standing next to.

"Where the hell is it, Ghost? Talk to me. Where is it?" G asks

"They're coming. They'll be here. Y'all need to relax. I told you they coming. Damn!" Ghost says

"G, we gotta make a move. Come on man." Jake says getting antsy and everyone starts talking to him at once

"All right!" G yells and everyone shuts up

"They'll be here, G. They just running a little behind." Ghost says.

"We gotta do something. Come on man." Jake says and I look at G with a raised eyebrow as indication for him to make a move.

"Take him out." G says and I know he's talking to John and it's silent for a minute before Ghost starts screaming.

"They're here! They're here, goddamnit! I told you they were coming." Ghost says and I let out a sigh of relief

"Alright, hold up, hold up." G says and motions for us to get ready.

"They turning down the ramp now. Alright G, here they come." Ghost says "Merging on to 4th."

I look at the laptop to see Ghost getting the trucks to stop. I quickly wipe the laptop down with a cloth to erase fingerprints because we're all now wearing gloves and smash it on the ground. I might sure to stomp on the chips to make sure nothing is able to be recovered before picking my gun back up.

"Com'on guys. I'm holding traffic. Just give me the word." Ghost says

"Alright boys, we still got cars inside the cones." John says

"Cones look clear to me. Holla at me." Ghost says

"Go ahead and wave them through, Officer." John says

"Showtime boys." Ghost says and we retreat away from the C4 charges to stand near the detonator. "It's in your hands, now."

"Fifty yards. Twenty-five yards! Ten yards!" John says and I hear someone say "Hit it!"

Jake hits it and the explosion is loud as hell. Concrete was flying all over and I could feel the heat of the fire. We come out with our guns up and there's no truck.

"Where's the damn truck?" I yell

"Damn it, too soon!" I hear John say and I groan

"We missed! Where is it?" G asks frantically

"Truck stopped early." Jake says

"Goddamn Jake, you went too early." Ghost says

"Shut up, Ghost, shut up!" Jake yells

"Crow's nest? Where are you?" G asks

"We gotta get out of here." AJ says and Jesse and I walk toward him.

"What's the plan G?" Jesse asks

"I can't see shit." Jake says

"G, call it off. G!" AJ yells and I look up to see two guards at the hole with their guns up.

"Shit!" I yell and start shooting. Next thing I know, everyone's shooting.

"All hell broke loose up here!" I here Ghost say

"Abort! We gotta abort this." G says

"Hold on, hold on! I see something up here. We got a man on the move." Ghost says

"No Officer, we're aborting this now!" G yells

"Not yet, goddamnit, we got action! You don't see what I see, G! Just keep them busy! What's this crazy son of a bitch doing?" Ghost says and I'm confused about who he's talking about until I remember John is still up there.

"What's going on?" I yell as I'm still shooting.

"Shit! He just jacked the guard!" Ghost exclaims

"Keep it clear down below, boys!" John says and we hold fire as we all back up some.

"He's ramming the truck! Here it come!" Ghost says and I look up to see the truck coming down. It smashes through the hole hitting the concrete and lands with a thud. I stare in awe that we actually got the damn truck down here. I don't get to meditate on it for long though because G starts odering us around.

"Get the jaws! Get the jaws!" G yells to Jake as AJ, Jesse, and I cover.

"Soldier boy got a problem. Hit the guard! Incoming!" Ghost says and I see the other truck coming down and running into the wall in front of the first truck.

We're still shooting at the guards as Jake finally gets the damn truck open.

"We're in." G says and we start piling money into our duffel bags.

"Let's hustle boys, come on." G says, I switched places with Jake so he's now covering while I'm piling money into the bags. The bags are full so I zip them up.

"We're good." I say

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." G says and we each grab a duffle bag before retreating toward the back of the tunnel. We're going through a tunnel that leads to a sewer line and we split up to go our different ways.

"See you guys in a bit!" I say before me and Jesse take off through ours. We get to the subway and I slip into a bathroom to change. In my duffle bag, I packed some shorts and a tank top so that I'd look like I was going of coming from a gym. I put my hair into a ponytail and dump the suit in the garbage. I exit the bathroom and see Jesse leaning against the door.

"You ready?" I ask him and he nods.

"Let's go." He says and walk toward the escalators.

We pass an ice cream bar, and Jesse stops. I shake my head at him

"It's not the time, Jesse. There's a line and we need to get to the hotel room." I tell him

"It's just ice cream. You go and check in. You can tell them I'll be there soon." He says and I look at him before sighing

"Alright, but you get ice cream and head straight to the hotel. You understand me?" I ask him

"Yes ma'am." He says teasingly

"I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid, Jess." I say

"Ok." He says and I kiss his forehead before continuing my journey to the hotel. The guys always look out for Jesse and me so we got the exit closest to the hotel. I wasn't surprised when I got there first and saw Scott.

"Hey Scott." I say putting the bag down at his feet. I put my fist out and he pounds it.

"Hey Jess. Everything good?" He asks and I shake my head

"I'm dirty and smell. Let me get in the shower and change then I'll let you know what happened. Ok?" I say and he nods. I walk back to the bathroom before stripping down and hopping into the shower. I wash all the dirt off and wash my hair. It's back to all its curly glory. I wrap a towel around my body and walk into the bedroom where I came the other day to bring a change of clothes. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to my condo and change. I put on my tight black skinny jeans, blue tank top, and a black blazer over it. I put the gun I brought in the back of my jeans. I wear my black heeled boots because we'll probably go out to celebrate when everyone gets back. I don't put on some eyeliner and mascara and when I get done I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's wrong.

I must have been in there longer than I thought because when I walk out everyone is there and all suited up. I look around and my feeling of dread deepens.

"Where's Jesse?" I ask and everyone looks at the other


	7. Chapter 7

I sit on the couch next to AJ frantically calling Jesse. We're in the main room away from the guys counting the money. I'm not getting an answer. I've always said I can feel Jesse and all I'm feeling right now is fear. I'm even more scared because I don't know if it's just me or Jesse. I dial his number again and get his voicemail.

"It's Jesse. I'm not here right now and it's none of yo damn business where I am. Just leave a message and I might get back to you." I hear and I used to love hearing his silly ass voicemail, but right now it's pissing me off. I jump up and throw my phone against wall. I'm vaguely surprised it didn't break.

"Uh! Goddamnit Jesse!" I yell before sighing when I feel AJ wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face in my hair whispering sweet things to me. He gently pulls me down as he sits on the couch so I'm sitting on his lap. I take a deep breath to collect myself.

"What about you, Jake? Anything from Jesse?" G asks and Jake shakes his head

"Nothing yet." Jake says and I look at him.

"Jake, something's wrong. I can feel it." I tell him looking into his eyes

He sighs "I never should have brought you guys in."

"It's not your fault. We were determined to be in the crew whether you liked it or not." I tell him seriously

"Here Ghost." I hear G say and look over to see him handing Ghost a card "That's the account card for the 04' job" He then hands Ghost and envelope "and this is the 250 grand you owe the Russians."

"That puts us even now, Ghost." John says and Ghost laughs. His laugh sounds off to me.

"Say what Rahway?" Ghost asks

"You heard me. That puts us even." John says

"Alright, my plan and your command. I knew I could trust y'all." Ghost says and again his voice is off, but I don't have time to analyze it further because there's banging on the door. I whip out my gun and slowly walk into toward the door. AJ puts me behind him and Jake goes to answer the door.

"It's him. Where have you been? I've been calling you!" Jake says and I put my gun away. When I see Jesse, instead of feeling relief, I feel even worse when I take in his appearance. He walks into the room breathing hard and he's all bruised up. He sits heavily on the couch and I walk up to him gently grabbing his face.

"Jess, what happened?" I ask

"Police chased me." Jesse says

"You brought them here. Jesse, you brought him here?" G asks

"No. I shot one of them." Jesse says looking into my eyes and I let go of his face, slowly backing up.

"What?" I hear a bunch of people shout.

"Hold up, you shot a cop?" Jake says

"I had to, man." Jesse says

"Where's the money?" Ghost asks

"I stashed it." Jesse says

"You left the money? Damn!" Ghost says

"Hold up. Jesse talk to me. What happened?" G says standing across from Jesse. I'm on Jesse's right and Jake's on his left.

"I was at the subway station and these two cops chased me." Jesse explains

"Why? Tell me why?" Ghost asks

"Hold up, Ghost!" G yells at him "Why'd you shoot him?"

"I had no choice. He had me cold, man. He never fired at me. It was like he wanted me to shoot him." Jesse says

"Stupid ass!" Ghost says

"Shit! I'll beat the shit out of you." G says and goes to lunge at Jesse. I quickly stand in front of Jesse and draw my gun pointing it straight at G. Jake grabs G before he gets close to us.

"G let it go!" Jake yells

"You don't shoot cops!" G yells at Jesse

"I swear to god, that if your last name isn't Attica and you don't back the fuck up I will shoot you." I say deathly calm and everyone stares at me.

"Jessica…" G starts, but I cut him off

"I'm serious. I love you all, except for Casper who I have no problem shooting, but this is my flesh and blood. Everyone needs to step back and calm down. What's done is done. There ain't no going back." I say and G steps back along with AJ. I put my gun away and take a breath.

"Jess…" Jesse starts, touching my hand but I whip around and pull away.

I grip his face hard in hand "Don't touch me. What's wrong with you, Jesse Kyle Attica? I know you don't want to go to back to jail, but you don't have to worry about that now. You just brought yourself a death sentence." I let go of his hand and rush past everyone to the bathroom and slam the door. I can hear their voices talking about what to do about this situation, but I tune them out. I run some cold water and splash it in my face before grabbing a towel and dabbing my face. Holy shit, did I just point a gun at G? 'Aw hell', I think as I slam my hand against the counter. I take some deep breaths and decide to stay in the bathroom for a minute.

I come out the Hatcher was shot and killed about an hour ago." I hear on the TV. I freeze again. Hatcher? Eddie's father. Jesse killed Eddie's father? I go back to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach. I can't stay here anymore. I certainly can't work at the hospital. It's the end of living in L.A. for me. I use some of the hotel mouthwash to rinse my mouth out.

I walk into the room to see Jesse pacing, AJ messing with his gun, Jake at the bar, Ghost staring out the window, and John and G gone. I walk further into the room so I'm at the bar with Jake. I take a shot of whatever he has and down it.

"So Jesse, how'd it feel losing that money, shooting that cop?" Ghost asks and Jesse just looks at him.

"Ghost. Easy." AJ says

"Ghost, we ain't gotta act like we friends anymore, do we?" Jake asks standing up and loosening his tie.

"Hey, business is business. Money is money. I never said we were friends. Now, me and Lily, however…" Ghost says and Jake tries to lunge at him only to be stopped by AJ

"Come here!" Jake says fighting against AJ's hold.

"I already told you I have no problem shooting you, Ghost. Shut up!" I tell him and he smirks before walking into the bathroom.

AJ gets Jake to calm down and he sits at the bar. I walk up to Jesse and he looks scared of what I'll do next.

"I'm sorry." I tell him before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him hard.

"I'm sorry, too." He says and I squeeze him

"It's ok. We're gonna figure this out and we're gonna be ok." I say pulling back and kissing his cheek. I walk over and rub Jake's back.

"We're gonna be ok." I say to him just like I did Jesse. He nods his head before taking another drink and I kiss his head. I walk over to the couch and sit next to AJ. I grab his hand and interlace our fingers.

"I love you." I tell him looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too." He tells me before kissing me softly. I lay my head on his shoulder and we all sit there in the quiet, not knowing what's gonna happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

We were sitting in silence for a couple of minutes before John and G come back.

"All right, fellas, we're good. We're out of here. Anyone who wants to fly with…where's Ghost?" G asks as we all get up

"In the bathroom." Jesse answers

"Get Ghost for me." G tells John "Tonight, Scott, 8:30 Van Nuys airport alright? Planes ready. Bring your passports, bags, and gun. If you need anything, make sure you give us a call."

"I just wanted to say sorry for pointing a gun at you G. There were just a lot of emotions and I know that's not an excuse, but I'm sorry." I tell him. He looks at me before his face breaks out into a grin and he pulls me into a hug.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Baby girl. Even though I was on the receiving end that was cool." G tells me before we break the hug and I stand between him and AJ with my back facing the door.

"Hey. He's gone." John yells and everyone's good mood is ruined.

"What?" G asks and runs to look in the bathroom

"I told you! I told you!" I exclaim

"Damn!" Jake yells

"Let's get out of here. Let's get out of here." G says and all I hear is a loud boom and a pain on the side of stomach. I fall to the ground.

"Oh shit!" I hear G yell before AJ hauls me up and we fly over bar. My adrenaline's pumping and everything's in slow motion. I pull out my gun and shoot at the door with AJ.

"Jessica! Are you ok?" I hear Jake yell

"I'm good." It's not technically lying. I'm alive, even though I'm in enormous pain. All that can be heard is shooting and screaming.

"Take out the automatic." I hear John yell. The automatic stops to reload, I guess

"Jesse!" G yells and Jesse shoots the guy I guess. We're still under heavy fire from the shot guns in the room. I army crawl to the end of the bar with AJ who's staring at Jake behind the couch.

"Jess, you ok? Get up, sis. Com'on girl." Jake says and AJ helps me get to my knees.

"Out the back!" G yells

"Guys, let's go!" John yells and I see Jesse stand up and fire some shots before running to the back.

"Come on, baby. On the count of three, we're gonna have to get up and run as fast as we can." AJ says and I nod my head.

"Ok." I tell him and he kisses me on the lips.

"John! We're about to come. You got cover?" AJ calls out to him.

"I got you guys. Come on." He says

"1…2….3!" AJ says and I haul myself off the floor and quickly run towards the back. I run into the room and turn around seeing AJ with me. I look up to see G coming into the run and closing the door.

"Where's John, G? Where's…" He trails off as G refuses to meet our eyes.

"No." I say to myself "No!" I yell as I go for the door, but Jake catches me. I know I'm being irrational with the bullets flying outside, but he has to be ok. He's my other big brother.

"John!" I scream as I fight against Jake.

"I need you to focus, Jess. I'm sorry, but we gotta get out of here." Jake whispers to me and I nod my head. John would want me to be strong.

I quickly rip the sheet off one bed and ask AJ for his pocketknife to cut a thick strip off. I give the knife back and put my gun down before lifting my shirt to feel for the wound on my back. I wrap the strip tight around my waist and grit my teeth because of the pain. I pull my shirt back down and pick my gun up.

Bullets start flying through the wall. Everyone quickly ducks down, while shooting back.

"Shit! Who are these guys?" AJ asks

"Sounds like Russians." G says and I feel anger overtake me. Ghost set us up from the beginning. It was all about revenge. He went to prison, and we were home free. If I ever see him again, he's a dead man.

"Jake! Check the hallway!" G yells "Let's put these beds up, let's go!" We all push the beds up against the wall.

"We got a shotgun in the hallway." Jake yells and we turn to look at him. I see Jake going out the window and wonder where the hell he's going. I'm still on the floor ducking from the bullets when I check my gun and I'm out.

"Shit! I'm out of bullets." I yell

"Stay low, stay low!" AJ yells to us. I stay low because there's nothing I can do, but pray for a miracle.

"Where's Jake?" G asks, and my breathing speeds up. I don't know where he went. Oh god. I suddenly hear gunshot noises from the other side of the war and all firing ceases.

"We're clear." I hear Jake say and I frantically pull back the desks and beds from the door. I rush out the door and cry out when I see John's body.

"Nooo!" I scream as I drop to my knees. "I'm so sorry Johnny. I'm sorry." I say as I take his head and put it in my lap. He died trying to protect me and AJ. I have torrents of tears coming down my face. With a shaky hand, I reach out to touch his neck and gasp. He has a pulse, albeit a weak one but it's there. "Oh my God." I mumble as I take his head out my lap and tilt it. I begin CPR.

"What's going on Jess?" Jake asks, and I don't look at him so I won't mess up my focus.

"He has a pulse. I just need to get him breathing again." I say continuing to breathe for him and do chest compressions. I hear him cough and watch him try to spit blood out of his mouth. I move his head to the side so the blood will run out. He doesn't open his eyes, but he's breathing. He's breathing!

"We gotta get out of here." G says as I hear sirens in the distance.

"We gotta get him out. He's alive. There's a back exit into the parking tunnel where I know you parked. We get him to someone's car and you drive me home. I have some things and I can call in a favor. He's not dying." I tell them completely serious.

"And how do you know about this exit?" Jake asks and a small smile breaks out on my face.

"You know I always do my homework." I respond and AJ and G don't hesitate to pick up John and I lead them to the back.

* * *

><p>I know it's been forever since I updated, but I was so undecided on how I wanted this scene to play out. AJ couldn't die. I just couldn't do it. I tried…..but I couldn't stick with it. I don't know if I want John to make it or not yet either. Dammit I'm confused. It's hard deciding which of your favorite characters are gonna die.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I know it's been awhile and I really have no excuse other than I put too much on myself to do and things got neglected. I'm doing like 4 stories at once while going to school and looking for a job. Mz. Attica was a casualty of my hectic schedule, but not anymore. I can tell you I have an end insight. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters after this. I'm not entirely sure, but this will be finished. I want to thank you guys for alerting, making it a favorite, and reviewing this story. I also want to want to thank whoever is still reading.

* * *

><p>We get to the garage and head to separate cars. AJ rode with John so we lay John on the backseat of his car. G walks to his truck and heads home to gather some things. He tells us to meet at Van Nuys airport. My brothers are still here and I know they don't want to leave me.<p>

"It's ok. Go get Lily and I'll take care of John. I'll see you guys at the airport." I tell them and Jake pulls me into a big hug.

"You be careful little sister. I'll see you soon." He says and kisses my forehead before heading to his car. I pull Jesse into a big hug and he buries his face into my hair.

"Be safe big sis. I'll be looking for you." He says before letting me go. I rub his cheek and put a kiss on it.

"Watch yourself. I love you and I love Jake. Now, go." I tell him and he runs to Jake's car. I blow them kisses as they drive off before heading to John's car. I get in and AJ high tails it to my condo.

We get there and luckily no one sees us as AJ carries John into my condo. I run and get an extra comforter before putting it on my couch and telling AJ to put John there. I make a phone call while at my medicine cabinet getting towels, peroxide, needles, thread, and tweezers. I rush back in and see John with his eyes open looking disoriented.

"Hey Johnny." I say as I kneel beside him. AJ appears next to be with a bottle of Jack in his hand. "John, can you talk to me?"

"Y..yeah…what happened?" He asks, struggling but I'm glad he's talking. I rip open his dress shirt and stop myself from reacting to all the bullet holes I see. There aren't a lot, but I'm hoping they didn't hit anything arteries.

"Fucking Ghost set us up. We got surrounded by Russians. You got shot. I'm trying to doctor you up as best I can before we leave. You know as well as I do that stuff is gonna get hot quick." I tell him grabbing the bottle of Jack off the table and talking a swig.

"True." He says, and then coughs a bit.

"You're gonna need this." I say, handing him the Jack. He's strong enough to grasp it and take a swig so that's even better. "You've got some bullets in that I'm gonna have to take out. I'm gonna need you to try not to scream. It's gonna hurt, but you're the soldier you can do this."

"I'm good." He says taking a swig. I open the bottle of peroxide and have it raised.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Ready." He says and I pull the peroxide on his wounds. I hear him grunting, but I can't focus on it right now. We need to be out of here by nightfall. I pat down the area and begin taking out the bullets as quickly as possible.

A couple minutes later, John is knocked out on the couch. He's bullet free and sewed up. The pain knocked him out though. His breathing is better so that's a good sign. He's gotta be the luckiest son of a bitch ever, he didn't get hit in any vital organs. I get my metal trash bin and dump all the towels and things in it. I pour the last of Jack in and light a match before dropping it in. AJ packed all our shit up and loaded it into the car while I was helping John.

There's a knock on the door and AJ jumps up from his seat with the spare gun he kept at my place. He walks up first and looks through the peephole. He looks at me confused.

"There's a girl with a duffel bag." AJ says and I and motion for AJ to move. I open the door and step outside.

"Hey Janice." I say and she narrows her eyes at me.

"I got your shit. The blood, IV, tweezers, needles, thread, gauzes, and pain meds. You gonna tell me what this is about?" She asks as she hands the duffel bag over to me.

"I just have an emergency and I can't go to the hospital." I say and she opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "If we were ever friends Janice, you will forget about this meeting. You'll take this money and go buy something for your daughter." I tell her, reaching in my pocket and putting a wad of hundreds into her hand.

She looks from the money to me and a smirk breaks out on her face.

"I knew there was something weird about your ass, but I got your back. I'm gonna miss you. Take care." Janice says before walking away without looking back.

"You too." I respond, before going back into my condo. "Are we ready?"

"We're straight." AJ says and I walk over to John. I lightly tap his cheek and his eyes open.

"We gotta go Johnny. You feeling alright?" I ask him

"I feel like death, but I'm breathing so I'm ok." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Great. Let's go." I say, swinging the duffle bag back over my shoulder and opening the door to peak out the hallway. I don't see anybody so I motion for AJ to exit and take John to the car. I grab the sheet full of John's blood off the couch and fold it into my arms before leaving my home, knowing I'll never return.

* * *

><p>As you can see, the times probably won't be matching up. We're talking about LA traffic and bullet wounds. Just roll with me here, pls. ;) Reviews are always welcomed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

We lay John in the back and hook his IV up to the handle on the ceiling of the car. He might not even need the blood. I hop in the passenger seat as AJ drives off. I'm just running through all the shit that's happened since Ghost came back. I knew we shouldn't have worked with him. I should have fought harder to get everyone not to go with the plan. We're close to the airport when AJ informs me we need to stop for gas. I'm glad there aren't a lot of people at this station. The last thing we need is for someone to see John.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Ghost was so pissed at us when he got caught. We all should have realized he would want revenge. I'm just shocked he had the balls to engage with Russians and double cross them. They are ruthless. The money he got from the 04 job and the 250 grand I'm pretty sure isn't going to Russians wouldn't be enough motivation for me to fuck them over. I'm guessing he was hoping we'd take each other out. He would need to be going for a bigger payout…

"Shit." I mumble, before pulling out my phone and calling G.

"Talk to me." G says, answering his phone

"We're almost to the airport." I respond.

"Yea, me too." He says back and I run my fingers through my hair.

"Here me out G." I say

"What's up?" He says

"Ghost has had the jump on us from the start right? Why would he take us all out? And then only settle for the money from the 04 job." I say, voicing my fear. Hearing out loud makes it all the more probable.

"He wouldn't." G says

"He's planning on taking all the money." I say, feeling my adrenaline start to pump again.

"Shit, Scott has all the money." G says, as I motion for AJ to hurry up.

"Exactly. We're on the way." I reply before hanging up the phone. AJ gets back in the car. "We need to hurry. Ghost is going after all the money and Scott has it at the airport." We pull out from the gas station quickly and we're speeding down the hallway

We get to the airport and see G's car. I open AJ's glove compartment and bang on the top. It opens up and a little handgun is there.

"How'd you know I keep that there?" He asks and I smile slightly at him.

"I know everything about you." I say with a wink before my expression gets serious. "I need you to stay and watch John." He goes to interrupt, but I put my finger to his mouth. "I need to finish this." He reluctantly nods his head before giving me a quick peck. I jump out the car and run towards the airstrip with my gun raised.

The closer I get, I hear people yelling.

"You got caught, Ghost! You got caught. You knew the game when you were playing it." I hear G say

"You left me back there to die like I weren't shit." I see Ghost say as I come around a truck. It's now or never.

"You aint shit, Ghost." I say, stepping out where they can see me.

"What? I put you in this crew!" Ghost says and I shake my head.

"You didn't put me in anything. Jake and G put me in the group. If it was up to you I probably wouldn't have been in the crew." I say, walking closer to G.

"And maybe I wouldn't have gone to jail. That was your job right? You were our eyes and ears. Where were you when I was running from the damn police?" Ghost asks pointing his finger at me

"Screw you Ghost! That wasn't my fault. I was watching 3 other guys. You are the one that went a different way. You knew the area better than me and you had a shortcut. You were always trying to one up me. Well congratulations, your arrogance landed you in jail. Stop blaming me for something that was clearly your fault." I practically hiss at him. That's what this was all about. His revenge. Well he's not gonna win. Not this time.

"I have a right to be arrogant. I put together one of the best heist crews the world has seen. That was all me." Ghost says, waving his hands

"No, Ghost. We put that crew together. Me and you. That's problem, you really aint shit." G says and before anyone else can talk I hear yelling from behind me.

"Drop your weapons! Drop it! Police! Put them down!" A cop yells. G and I looked at the cop and that's when Ghost pulled his gun out. My body is on full alert right now. Four people all with guns is not a good mix.

"Stay out of this! If you get in the way, I'll shoot you too." G yells at the officer

"You better listen to him." Ghost says, pointing his gun at G.

"For the last time, drop them!" The officer says

"See you." Ghost mumbles, before shooting G. I shoot at him and he shoots at me. G is shooting at Ghost and the cop. The cop is shooting at all of us. I drop to the floor and the shooting dies down. I lift my head up to see Ghost left untouched. How did that happen?

"What did y'all expect me to do? You took my money from me, my bitch from me, you just put me out the group, huh? You thought I was gonna let that shit go?" Ghost asks, standing over us. G is on his back while I'm on my stomach.

"You got caught!" G yells again, trying to get it to seep into Ghost's mind. I'm watching Ghost over my shoulder. I could tell it was a lost cause. He's man looking for revenge.

"Aight, I see now. It was all business for you. Well this shit just got real person." Ghost says pointing at G.

"Ghost." I say and he looks at me. "Lily was never yours. She wasn't your bitch, you were nothing. She never loved you. She wanted the stature. She told me all about it. Now Jake, she loves him so much. That's that epic love. I doubt you know about that." I finish hitting him where it hurts. During my revelation, I'm slowly getting my gun. His face is covered in rage and as he goes to shoot me and I whip around with gun in hand to shoot him. He's taken down before I get a round off. I tilt my head back to see AJ.

He walks to us and kicks the gun from Ghost. I get up and walk over to Ghost. He's not dead yet.

"Don't worry about it Baby girl. Lily aint anyone's bitch anymore." He says and starts laughing. I shake my head at him.

"You are so sorry." I say, before turning away from him. A gun goes off and I look over my shoulder, Ghost has a bullet in his head. AJ lowers his gun and walks to me. He grabs my face.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I nod my head.

"I didn't get shot, at least not again. I just got down while the shots were being popped up. I was hoping I'd get one over him, but then you showed up." I say, with a hint of annoyance.

"Excuse me for trying to save your ass." He says, and I pat his cheek.

"You're excused." I say, grinning. It's that moment I start feeling some pain. I guess my back gunshot wound didn't appreciate the fall I took. I glance toward the officer and see him going for his gun. I walk toward him with mine raised.

"Don't move! Don't you move." I say, kicking the gun away from him. I look at his face and my face breaks out in recognition. "You're Hatcher's partner."

"You're the nurse." He says and I don't acknowledge him. I put my gun away and kneel beside him.

"I hope you know how sorry I am about this. You never should have got involved." I say, and I don't expect him to answer. Shit, I don't expect him to acknowledge my condolences at all. I turn from him and walk back over to the guys.

"Let's go." I say, before taking one last look at the officer before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

This has been the longest 24 hours of my life and it's not over yet. After the big showdown at the airport, we took the money and ran. I rode with AJ so I could monitor John and G followed us with Naomi, his recovering addict sister. As AJ drove, I tried to get in contact with my brothers.

"Jake, this is Jess. I've been calling you guys. There's a change of plans. Long story short, don't go to the airport. I repeat, avoid the airport. We're heading to a hotel to regroup. Call me so I can give you the details. Love you, bye." I say and hang up the phone. I let out a frustrated sound and lean my head against the headrest.

"Still no answer?" AJ asks, like he hasn't been sitting her the whole time. I'm too exhausted to argue.

"Nope. They're probably still at the club. Lily might not wanna leave and they're having a hard time packing up. I don't blame her. This is ridiculous." I say, shaking my head. How could this situation get so out of hand?

"I'm sure they'll call when they can." AJ says, rubbing my arm. I nod my head. AJ pulls into a hotel parking lot. I hop out the car and walk to G's truck. Naomi is driving since G was hit in his side. I gave him a bandage to put on it so the bleeding would stop, but I'll sew it up when we get settled in. I'm presently surprised at Naomi. She's sober enough to be taking things seriously and stepping up. I appreciate it. I hop in the back seat and open a briefcase. I take a stack of money and pull a few bills from it.

"I'm gonna see if I can get us some rooms. Maybe they'll have a suite or penthouse. Something secluded. I'll be back." I say, hopping back out the truck. Maybe we should have stuck to some dingy Motel 6, but we would have drawn attention to ourselves with the nice ass car we got and the cases of money. That's the last thing we need to do. I had AJ put on the radio and it's not saying anything about the police looking for the suspects who robbed the bank. No description of our cars and what we look like. I'm guessing that cop isn't really talking. That's fine with me. I need time to make an escape plan. It's funny how I've taken charge. The guys always tried to push me to the back, but I'm in the forefront right now.

I walk into the lobby of the uptown hotel and head straight for the front desk. There's a young man there. Dark brown hair, glasses, and looks kinda mousy. He looks like he just graduated high school.

"Hello I'm Jeff. How may I help you?" Jeff asks and I give him my best smile.

"Hi Jeff. Do you have a penthouse available for a night?" I ask him and I see him blush before ducking his head and typing into the computer.

"We do. What name will I be putting this under and may I see your license please?" He asks and I start to panic. Ok, don't freak out Jessica. You got this.

"You don't really need to see my ID do you?" I put the stack of money on the counter and his eyes widen. "How about I pay for the room with this?" I take a few bills from the top of the stack. "And I give you the rest." I finish, sliding the money toward him. His jaw drops and he looks at me. I simply raise an eyebrow at him. He takes a second to think before answering.

"Yeah, ok. This isn't a setup right?" He asks and I just look at him. He sighs "What name should I put the room under?"

"Marie Sullivan." I reply and he just nods his head. He takes all the money and sets it next to the computer on the counter under the first one.

"Ok. It's on the 34th floor." He says, handing me two keys.

"Thank you." I say, taking the keys from him. "Is there a back entrance by chance?" I ask, and it's his turn to raise his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah." He answers, clearly confused. I just smile at him.

"Thanks Jeff." I say before walking out the lobby.

* * *

><p>We finally made it.<p>

It's really big and elegant. It has three bedrooms and 3 ½ baths. Each bedroom had a bathroom. It's a mini house. It has a nice living room and dining room. I guess that's why it takes up the entire floor. I get G and John on the couch, making sure they don't bleed on them. Since I have to doctor them up, AJ decides he's gonna make a clothes and food run. I send him on his way with some money, a kiss, and a promise he'll be careful. I check John's stiches to make sure none have opened and see him awake and looking better. This is good.

"What's going on?" He asks, as I move on to checking G.

"Long story short; Ghost went for all the money, showdown at the airport, Ghost is dead." I say, wiping down G's wound. He hisses with the pain of the peroxide.

"Where are your brothers?" He asks and I shake my head. As optimistic as I was sounding to AJ I have this feeling in my stomach. It's like the run I had when Jesse was running from the cops, but worse. I'm trying not to dwell on it though.

"I don't know. I've been calling and I left voicemails for them to call me back immediately. I think Jake's having a hard time getting Lily to leave. You know how much she loves L.A." I say, trying to sound confident. John looks at me, but doesn't push it. I start stitching G up.

"Ow!" He says, and an apologetic look appears on my face.

"Sorry." I say, finishing up.

"What's next?" John asks and we both look at G.

"We gotta get the hell out of here. That's for sure." G says, his accent coming through thick. I finish his stitches and put gauze over it. Naomi comes and sits by his side.

"When are we going home, G?" She whispers, but I'm so close that I hear her. Home? That's right. They used to live in the Caribbean. I've always loved warm temperatures…

"Not now Nao….." G starts, but I cut him off.

"It's perfect!" I exclaim, and everyone looks at me. "Sorry, but it is perfect. We can go to there. I know you know some special spots and I've always wanted to go. Plus, what a wonderful place to have a wedding. Jake and Lily would live it!" I finish, getting more and more excited about it.

"How are we gonna get there?" John asks and my mouth snaps shut. I have no answer for that and from the look on G's face, neither does he. We're all quiet after that. I clean up and tell the guys they can take a shower because my old hospital only used waterproof gauze and they are the only ones I stocked up on.

I was calling Jake for the 50th time, when AJ made it back to the suite. I greeted him with a huge kiss and hug. I'm glad he's back. He sets all the bags down and I send the wounded to the showers. I was gonna help John, but AJ gave me a hard look and John said he can do it himself. I rolled my eyes and told him not to bend or his stitches might pop open as he walked really slowly to his room with his bag of clothes. G heads to his and Naomi's room and AJ goes to ours. Naomi and I eat while they're in the shower.

When AJ comes out, he hands me a bag and I go to our room. I stripped my clothes and peeled off the sheet from the hotel room. I use the mirror and close the wound in my back. It's not as good as the guys, but it'll do. I put gauze over it and hop in the shower. As I was in the shower letting the water wash the blood from my skin and loosen up my tight muscles, I thought of an escape plan. The easiest route would be a private flight. But I couldn't think of anyone that could help us. Where are my brothers?

I get out the shower and put on a pair of sweaters and a t-shirt. I pull my hair into a bun and walk back out into the living room. Everybody was back seated on the couch, but looking at the TV. Something's not right. AJ and G have their heads in their hands while John's leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

"What's going on guys?" I ask, and they all whip around to look at me. AJ gets up and slowly approaches me.

"Babe…" He starts, but some news anchor cuts him off.

"And the three bodies at a popular L.A. nightclub have been identified as Lily Robbins and brothers Jake and Jesse Attica. Miss Robbins was found dead and the brothers were killed during a standoff with the police. They were wanted in questioning for the death of police officer Eddie Hatcher and the bank heist that went down earlier today…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where we'll end it for now. Don't kill me. One chapter left.<strong>


End file.
